


Aquarium For A Requiem

by HackedTig



Category: Steven Universe (Cartoon)
Genre: F/F, Fluff, Fluff and Hurt/Comfort, High School AU, Human AU, aquarium date
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-28
Updated: 2020-02-28
Packaged: 2021-02-27 23:40:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,392
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22944181
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HackedTig/pseuds/HackedTig
Summary: Human/Highschool AU - Peridot takes her girlfriend Lapis on a small date to cheer her up from her recent sports related injury.  Request for milleniumrex <3
Relationships: Lapis Lazuli/Peridot (Steven Universe)
Comments: 4
Kudos: 34





	Aquarium For A Requiem

**Author's Note:**

  * For [milleniumrex](https://archiveofourown.org/users/milleniumrex/gifts).



> Hey! So this is just a quick request I spotted for milleniumrex, as they were kind enough to message me on Discord for much needed assistance to getting my pup, Sparta, paid for and back to full health. If you guys have questions about that, message me on Discord @ Hacked Tig#8409. 
> 
> For now, please enjoy this fluffy fic that is actually my first posted fic on AO3 that isn't Overwatch. Amazing. Enjoy!

"Where are you taking me, Peri." 

The last twenty minutes in the van Peridot had borrowed from a close friend had been nothing but old cassette tapes and Lapis grumbling about their destination. While under normal circumstances, that would have irritated Peridot to no end, this time was something truly special and different. She was on a mission to cheer up her girlfriend.

Lapis had broken her foot in a fall a month prior and has since missed out on the recent start to the swim team's land training in preparation for the season later that year. Swimming was one of Lapis' favorite things to do, let alone the only sport she enjoyed playing. She was crushed knowing she couldn't start the training, let alone possibly not even let into the pool this year. Peridot had listened to her girlfriend's strife for the better part of the month when Lapis herself wasn't unconscious with pain-numbing drugs. Finally, an idea hit her that would cheer up both Lapis and her bruised pride over the water. 

"Just keep the blindfold on, Lapis" Peridot had half a mind to take her hand off the wheel of the old van just long enough to smack Lapis' hand away from the blindfold she wore. "We'll be there shortly, you're gonna love it!" 

Although Peridot couldn't see, she was sure Lapis was rolling her eyes right then and there. "Unless it gets me in the water faster, I'm not going to like it…" she grumbled, and Peridot could hear her side pressing further into the passenger door. 

Peridot quoted down a chuckle and turned up the music from the cassette, a piece from an older band the both of them enjoyed. She didn't need to look to know that at least brought a mild twitch up on Lapis' face. Their ride didn't last much longer after then, taking a mere five minutes before Peridot parked the van and looked up at the building she was about to pull Lapis into. "Okay, Lapis! We're here!" 

Begrudgingly, Lapis pulled her blindfold off, taking a few seconds to adjust to the light. Peridot beamed at her from the driver's seat, waiting with a bright smile. 

"An aquarium?" She didn't sound disappointed, and that was good enough for Peridot. 

"Yup!" Peridot unbuckled her seatbelt, climbing out of the seat to run to the other side. Lapis opened her door and was quickly greeted by an all too eager Peridot holding out her crutches. "I know there's only one thing you love more than swimming pools, and that's the ocean!" She proudly declared, taking a step back to give her girlfriend some room. 

Lapis hopped out with only a little bit of a shake, looking up at the front of the building again as she shut the door with her elbow. "To swim in, Peri." She corrected. 

Despite the sting, it didn't discourage Peridot at all. "Come on! I know you want to look at some squishy, slimy squid and octopi!" Peridot encouraged, encouraging her by pressing at the small of her back. 

With a bit of a grump filled noise, Lapis followed Peridot's guidance into the aquarium. Despite her lover's attitude, Peridot already felt quite accomplished. 

\--- --- --- 

They spent more than an hour, walking around slowly to glance at all the exhibits the aquarium had to offer. Peridot took the time to point out each unique species they saw, explaining a little bit about what they would do outside of captivity. There wasn't a species that they looked at that Peridot didn't have an explanation for. There were times after a small glance from Lapis, that she would clam up for just a moment, letting them both enjoy the peace of other people's footsteps and the sound of the water within the tanks. At some point, Lapis had stopped to sit at a bench facing a large ocean water exhibit, housing many coexisting animals that usually schooled together. For once, Peridot held her tongue without being stared at and sat next to Lapis. Just for a short while, they enjoyed silence looking at the tank, seeing the fish go around and around the tank, some larger fish going slower than others, almost like a pretty fluorescent, living light show. 

At some point, Lapis reached out and grabbed Peridot's hand. Although a common sign of affection, it made Peridot squeak regardless. That was the first time that day that she had shown anything other than grumpiness and hostility. 

"Okay." Lapis started softly, still staring at the tank. "The fish was a pretty cool idea." 

Peridot beamed at the compliment. "Maybe we can get you a fish tube on the way home? Remind you of the ocean?" Peridot grinned, returning the squeeze with three of her own. 

That made Lapis chuckle, but she shook her head. "No. No fish tube. I think I'll just take you home instead." She said, returning those three squeezes. 

A quiet saying of I love you. And that's all Peridot needed in return. But the desire to "bring her home" also made her blush. "I would love some marathoning of Camp Pining Hearts!" Peridot exclaimed. "We can stop on the way back home and pick up all sorts of snacks for it, or maybe I can help and make you dinner tonight?" 

Now Lapis started laughing. "You'll burn my house down if you tried cooking for me. Mom won't like it." She reached out, poking Peridot's nose. "Snacks sound good." 

They sat there and giggled with each other, over Peridot's inability to cook, among other things. For just a moment, everything felt peaceful, normal, and Peridot leaned just enough to plant a kiss to Lapis' cheek. "Feel a little better?" She asked curiously. 

Lapis gave her a small smile, nodding. "Yeah. A little bit. You always know how to cheer me up. Even when I really don't want it." Lapis told her and returned the kiss, but to Peridot's forehead. Her favorite place to kiss, she told Peridot once before. She couldn't explain why, but it was just the tender thought that counted. 

At the compliment, Peridot let go of Lapis' hand and jumped up, standing on the bench. "Well of course! Who wouldn't enjoy a day at the aquarium with the great and lovable Peridot?" She proclaimed, letting out a loud bout of adorable laughter afterward. Hopping back down, she cuddled right back up to Lapis' side in a hug. 

It only made Lapis smile that little bit wider. "You really are great and lovable. The best girlfriend I could ask for…" another gentle kiss on her forehead. "Thanks, Peri." 

Peridot flushed but smiled, giving Lapis a tender squeeze around her middle. "Anything for you Lapis." 

They sat there for a few quiet moments, enjoying the closeness of each other and the soothing sounds of fish before Lapis pulled away. "Come on. I'm starving. Let's get those snacks." 

"Okay, but…" Peridot stopped her from grabbing her crutches just yet. "One last thing." 

Lapis lifted an eyebrow up in intrigue. "Oh?" She noised. 

Peridot got the most mischievous looking grin on her face. "Technically, there's no such thing as fish." She grinned. 

"They're right here?" Lapis frowned, gesturing to the large tank they had been observing for at least twenty minutes on its own. "What do you mean there's no such thing." 

It only made Peridot's smile wider. "There's no such thing as a fish genus. You can always find other animals and identify them through their genus like dogs and wolves are canines and cats and lions are felines, but you can't do the same for fish. Each fish is so different and unique from one another, they're hardly related. Even next-door neighbors of fish aren't genetically related! You can't trace any fish back to one exact parent." Peridot explained, getting more matter of factly as she went on, and finished with a triumphant fold of her hands. "So there's no such thing as fish." 

Lapis started, blinking at Peridot for a solid minute before she started to laugh yet again. "Okay, nerdbrain, let's get out of here before you bust both of our heads open with your random facts." She said, finally moving to grab her crutches. 

Peridot continued to smile and helped guide Lapis out of the aquarium to head home for much-needed cuddling and pining hearts.

**Author's Note:**

> Comments and Suggestions are always welcome yall. Thank you so much for reading and have a wonderful day!


End file.
